


Carrying On

by Kimchester99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimchester99/pseuds/Kimchester99
Summary: He is scraping the last remnants of ice-cream from the side of the container when Gabriel whacks him in the arm. He turns to his cousin who just sticks his arm out and points. Following the arm towards the ice-cream display, he sees a tall brown-haired guy looking down at the ice cream. His gaze is inadvertently drawn down to the guys ass as he bends over and ruffles a younger kids hair.He doesn’t say anything, going back to his ice cream but Gabriel looks at him, eyebrows hitching up in a lewd motion.“Hah! Damn I actually picked out a good one, didn’t I?!”“Yes Gabriel,” Castiel muses, “for once you pointed out a guy who is actually attractive.”“Oh please Cassie, all those other guys were hunks. It’s not my fault you usually have awful taste.”Castiel's life which has been sad and boring is suddenly about to get unbearably crazy.What else can he do but carry on?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> This is gonna eventually be a Step-Brother fic. I have already got a few chapters written but decided to start posting just to see if anyone is actually enjoying it.  
> Also i am Australian so if i get some American things wrong like school stuff i just wanted to say sorry in advance.

He is scraping the last remnants of ice-cream from the side of the container when Gabriel whacks him in the arm. He turns to his cousin who just sticks his arm out and points. Following the arm towards the ice-cream display, he sees a tall brown-haired guy looking down at the ice cream. His gaze is inadvertently drawn down to the guys ass as he bends over and ruffles a younger kids hair.  
He doesn’t say anything, going back to his ice cream but Gabriel looks at him, eyebrows hitching up in a lewd motion.  
“Hah! Damn I actually picked out a good one, didn’t I?!”  
“Yes Gabriel,” Castiel muses, “for once you pointed out a guy who is actually attractive.”  
“Oh please Cassie, all those other guys were hunks. It’s not my fault you usually have awful taste.” 

Rolling his eyes, he leans back into the booth and checks his watch. They still have 5 minutes before his dad said he would meet them. Apparently, the man wanted to have a ‘chat’ with them. A few months ago Gabriel saw his uncle with a blonde woman and they now both assume that his little ‘chat’ has something to do with her.  
Castiel glances back around, trying to check out the attractive guy without Gabriel noticing but neither of the brothers could be seen.  
“Hey he’s here.” Gabriel nudges him again and stands.  
They meet him at the door and Castiel takes in his dad’s appearance.  
“Ah yes here you are.” He nods, looking slightly nervous to Castiel.  
“Dad? You alright?”  
“Hmm? Oh yes perfectly fine. Come on. I would like to talk to you both before… Well I would just like to talk you both about something. This way.” He leads them both out of the shop and they head towards the park across the street.  
They follow the man who leads them directly towards a beautiful blonde woman who stands up from the park bench to greet them.  
“Hello Arthur.” She says with a smile, reaching out to grab his hand.  
“Hello Mary.” Turning around to face them, he gestures to Castiel and Gabriel. “Mary, this is my son Castiel and my nephew Gabriel.”  
Both boys exchange a glance between themselves. They were right in assuming it was about the blonde woman but neither of them expected to be meeting her. He realizes that his father’s relationship with her must be serious if he’s introducing them. 

“Hello boys. Castiel, Gabriel, it is so nice to finally meet you. My name is Mary Winchester. But I want you boys to just call me Mary.”  
Castiel is nodding, he realizes, and Mary must sense Castiel’s shock because she simply smiles at him. Gabriel on the other hand is thoroughly impressed. Teasing and exclaiming how impressed he is that his uncle could get such a catch.  
“You are exceptionally beautiful Mrs Winchester!” Gabe says, plastering on a huge smile.  
He ignores Gabriel as he exchanges pleasantries with Mary and instead looks at his dad. The man is craning his neck, looking around. Mary notices and rests a hand on the mans back.  
“They should be here by now, I’m sorry Arthur. You know how Dean can be sometimes.”  
“Dean?” Gabriel asks, before Castiel can even open his mouth.  
“Yes.” Arthur finally murmurs, seemingly recovering his voice which had been quiet for the last few minutes.  
“Well I’m now realizing you boys must have already known I’ve been seeing someone because neither of you look nearly as surprised as I was expecting. I am sorry about that,” he says frowning. “I was hoping you would find out from me.” After a pause he continues. “Mary and I have been seeing each other for about a year now.”  
Castiel feels his eyebrows shoot up, he wonders if they are still visible or if they have hidden themselves beneath his dark messy hair that’s falls across his forehead. Almost a year! They don’t live in a small town but he is still surprised his father had successfully hidden the existence of Mary Winchester from them for almost 7 months.  
“And I figured it was time for you to meet her. She also has two children, two boys who are meeting us here today. We figured it would be a good time for you to meet them as well. You know, the old ‘two birds with one stone’ saying.”  
He watches Mary give his father a small smile, while Gabriel slaps his hands together, “That sounds great! I love kids.”  
“Well actually, my oldest son Dean is your age Castiel. And my youngest, Sam, he just turned 13 last month.” She gives Castiel a light smile and Castiel is given the impression that this woman is genuinely a very happy person.  
For some reason, the incredibly attractive guy Castiel saw at the ice cream parlor pops into his mind. The guys attractive hand, How can hands be attractive?, running through a younger boys hair.  
Oh god please no is the only thing that slams into his mind before both Mary and Ketch’s eyes lock onto something behind Castiel. Mary lifts her arm to wave but Castiel doesn’t turn around, not wanting to confirm his suspicions. Gabriel on the other hand turns around straight away, and the way his eyes widen and flick straight to Castiel’s face tells Castiel that he already knows who Mary Winchester’s sons are going to be.


End file.
